Bayverse: Sharing Music
by Speedygal
Summary: Today is one of those days where Jazz went into combat; against a Decepticon. Unimaginable. But it was happening. The Allpark had been 'found'. And this city was now the battle place where the decision to Humanity's fate and the Allspark may now be decided. Jazz thought for sure he wouldn't live through this day. He was wrong. That day he would also meet a new friend; Amber Brookes
1. Bayverse:Sharing Music

Today is one of those days where Jazz went into combat; against a Decepticon. Unimaginable. But it was happening. The Allpark had been 'found'. And this city was now the battle place where the decision to Humanity's fate and the Allspark may now be decided. Jazz thought for sure he wouldn't live through this day. He was wrong. That day he would also meet a new friend; _Amber Brookes._

The woman who would later share music with him.

"DIE Autobot!" The Decepticon yells after Jazz.

Truthfully, if you shrunk down Jazz to the size of a toy, you would get the appearance of a toy. Jazz really does look like a gigantic, robot toy that is able to transform. It is highly ridiculous. Any person may stare at him as if he were this fearful machine that is bigger than size. His wheels clicked and parts _whirr _making their cybertronian-clashing sounds in combat.

Jazz skid on the road taking out a big light.

"You first," Jazz said, striking his opponent right at the chest area. His grip tightened on this weapon then he took it out as his opponent fell on it's knees. He backs away from the Decepticon prepared for a back stab of the sorts.

The Decepticon, Starscream, stood upwards.

"You...are..the..worst aimer." Starscream criticized him. "Than any Autobot I have ever faced."

Starscream shot at Jazz.

A dark gray (newly released 2007) van just drove on by causing Starscream's aiming to be thrown off wack. How can humans be driving in the middle of a disaster? Well, there comes a time where we need to go straight into the vehicle and forget what is actually happening outside, put our minds into the mind sets of young impressionable women. And some who are apparently not fazed by not danger any more by the movies.

"Woah!" The driver, Selena Hillary,screeches. "I JUST SAW A RD2 shoot at a triceratops!"

"NO THAT'S A BLOODY DALEK!" Her friend, Mary Watty, shouts. "RTD2 is from _Star Wars_. Dalek is from _Doctor Who_!"

"I love how Jurassic park has become Robot Park." The woman in the back seat, Amber Brookes, bluntly said. She's two months pregnant. Amber pokes at the window in awe to the great CGI (Or so she thought) "Maan. They look sooo real. Girls, stop comparing real life situations to shows that do not exist!"

Mary and Selena share a sharp glare to Amber

"He's been saving London in the past-" Mary explains, but then is cut off by Selena.

"And there's going to be a Klingon on the Deathstar someday!" Selena adds, ever so brightly.

Amber taps her chin.

"I'm pretty sure Klingons do not exist in_ Star Wars_." Amber's hand is taken off her chin. "Death Star does not exist in _Star Trek_."

Suddenly one half of the van is ripped from the other half. Amber freezes in her place grabbing on her seatbelt for safety. Her friends Mary and Selena scream at Starscream. The seeker shoots the two humans at the head. Their screams went silent. It came down on Amber that her friends are dead.

They won't ever come back, not for her childs first birthday.

Starscream drops the front half slightly turning himself slightly towards Jazz. Amber's heart is racing.

"Humans are much easier to kill than Autobots." Starscrema said,taunting the mech.

Jazz picks up the street light that has some grenant still attached.

"You are mistaken." Jazz hits Starscream's helmet which made his opponent take a few feet back. Jazz takes his footing between the edge of the sidewalk and the road. "I'm different from most Autobots."

_Autobots? _Amber unbuckles her seat belt, trembling with fear and hysteria.

"Oh, we'll see!" Starscream takes out a larger gun.

B-BLAST

"AHH!" Amber screams, as she runs from the split-in-half van where her side got exploded. She runs to the corner of the street as wreckage flew from the burning half. Everything going on today in the year 2007 is only did Amber believe robots would be made in the future (Not in her lifetime, that is). But she also use to believe there would be a war over that.

Selena always claimed that robot humanoids about six feet tall would land here. Her deceased friend is partially right and somewhat wrong. Because there is indeed robots on this looks up seeing a big, large cube hovering in the air surrounded by a thick electrical cloud._Could my eyes be deceiving me?_ Amber's tears may have been involved in her blurry vision. She just lost two of her greatest friends.

Then this cube was shot into pieces.

Amber gasps, letting one one small sliver shard of the cube fly into her mouth.

"Ah scrap!" Starscream cursed, as he too had seen the energy signature to the shard disappear into her. He shoots at Amber but the other solders from the different side of the city have started shooting at him. "We can't have a walking, living organic capable of 'healing' sticking around. The Fallen will not be pleased."

Jazz strikes Starscream's back using the street light leaving a odd crack on the red light.

Starscream shoots Jazz at the chest area, then he transforms into his flight mode. He had seen the fight going on between Megatron and Optimus. He knew that this may not end well at all. Besides, as any Decepticon would rather have some key members of their faction be online. Not be offline. The seeker flies away as the humans shoot at him dropping behind square pieces of jet armor.

Amber runs from the chaos going on and goes to safety; while something that had been bugging her earlier this morning just became a 'forgotten morning illment' as her baby feels better. Jazz knew what she looks like. But he just didn't know her name quite yet. He would later tell Prime and Ratchet about this. Amber would most likely recall this as 'D-Day' or 'Impossible Day'. Everyone has names for this. But no-one would take it for heart except a dead Megatron.


	2. I am your protector

Jazz looks up from the battlefield, right up towards Ratchet and Optimus Prime. The city below could be fine but it's in repair by some construction workers. Clean up crews are getting rid of the Decepticon corpses. This discussion had been decided to be secure and private. Where Decepticons are not likely to be at since Megatron's death. Nor would Starscream be here as he fears for his own spark.

"You saw a sliver of the allspark..." Optimus Prime repeats. "Go into a humans mouth?"

"Yes." Jazz nods.

Ratchet rubs his chin plate.

"And she swallowed it?" The medic asks, quite unfamiliar to humans swallowing a allspark shard.

Jazz rubs the back of his neck.

"She did." Jazz told them, he paces back and forth. Almost in the manner a shy or nervous human would be. "The woman ran away before I could do a thing." He takes a stop. "And I did keep an image off her face." Optimus Prime and Ratchet share a nod.

"Project it, Jazz."

* * *

...At least 1 week later..

Amber's husband, David Brookes, finally convince her to buy a new car without him. Maybe taking the van last week was my worst idea. Her husband has been the one driving her from place to place for the past process is a long thing for her. But Amber has to start it doing this so she can move on without being need to be driven by some-one else.

_Mary..._

"Excuse me?" The car salesman waves his hand in her way. "Are you there?"

Amber shook her head, biting her lip. "Sorry..." Amber softly told him. "Just been thinking about my friends...They died on D-Day."

The salesman brightens his mood.

"Perhaps they will be glad you bought a new car," The Salesman opens the door for her."Your old one was a sports van. Correct?"

Amber daps at her eyes with cleanex.

"Yes." She walks out the doors, swinging her dark-green shoulder bag.

"An untimely death..It was really..un-un-unexpected." The salesman smiles. "Don't pity for the one's dead, pity the people who are still alive."

The Salesman guides her to the section of trucks and cars with various models. Amber is overwhelmed on which one to choose.

"I can't decide!" Amber claims, putting the bangs out of her eyes countless rows of vehicles look so good and unique, but she has no idea which one to choose. What would Selena choose? She would choose a black and gray truck. Mary? She would choose a bright Chevrolet. Regardless of a salesman being with her. How can a grieving friend choose in front of good looking cars?

"Well...what about this Toyota?"The Salesman leans both hands on a red Toyota. He pats on the roof.

"It's got good mileage." A tear develops on Amber's left eye then comes rolling down her cheek. Just as she were about to accept, the most bazaar happened in the parking lot.

_ S-C-REEreecch_

All the windows were broken and so were many vehicles, except for the middle Pontiac Solstice.

"Buy this one!" The Salesman said, coming to the car. This car has the model of a Pontiac Solstice stops right at the front part noticing something strange about it. He shrugs it off quickly as it came.

"it just came in." Amber feels some doubt, slightly.

"Does it have a good radio?" Amber tilts her head at the inside. "I'm a freelance music writer."

The salesman laughs her comment off.

"It has the latest installed radio," The Salesman reassured her, rubbing his hands together. "Gaureenteed."

The Allspark Shard has somehow become part of Amber's baby; Just part of the elbow. Otherwise the problems her developing baby had been encountering had gone away mysteriously. The shard has a faint signature. Though detecting it is easy. The Pontanic sighs slightly moving his engine hood.

"Di..D-D?" Amber slightly stutters, noticing the slight change.

The Salesman is talking a storm.

"I will get the clipboard...mrs?" Amber points at the hood. "-I-it moved."

The memory of her friends death hadn't faded at all. The car parts that this 'Autobot' now made it a challenge for Amber to decide if vehicles can become robots. Just as her friends had been murdered by. T

he salesman shrugs.

"You 'gotta better name than that?" The salesman asks, taking out square pink edible flips it into his mouth then begins chewing this 'bubble-gum' like he is an has a pen sticking out from his gray pant pocket.

Amber clears her throat, collecting herself.

"Mrs Brookes ." She said, her Italian accent just rolled off her tongue. "Just Amber."

The Salesman raises a brow.

"Italian?" Amber combs through her hair. "I lived in Italy up until I was 8 years old, then came to America with my family." Amber said,easily forgetting what had paranoid her off the bat. "I need to sign the...what do you call it again? oh yes, the paperwork-I want to buy this car."

The Salesman leaves, heading towards the door for the order.

"The name's Jazz." Jazz spoke, startling the woman as soon as the salesman was out of earshot.

Amber gets all defensive.

"Who said that!" Amber looks around, her arms raised up high shielding herself. Amber proceeds to make a wild, not-able-to-be followed threat at who-ever is creeping her out. It's the vehicle freaking her out. Not a solid living person hiding behind a van. "Don't be fooling a born Italian with your life."

There's a laugh that comes from the car.

"Me." Jazz spoke again, sounding bemused of this. Amber looks in all directions. "Who..the hell?"

Amber rubs under her eyes,pacing back and forth. I really like this car, Amber thought. I don't want to lose my sense of reason.

"I must be really grieving hard on these girls!" Salesman returns mid way into Amber's personal conversation. "I have a pen-"

"Thank you!" Amber takes the pen and clipboard, she rushes on the signing a bit 'uneasy' and pretty 'wild' acting in terms of writing in Italian. Amber stabs the pen into the clipboard's wooden side with a big, wide grin.

"I need the keys." The Salesman's eyes squint at the numbers and words.

"What the hell is this number?" The Salesman flew a had up into the air. He waves it back and forth.

"5..."

Amber leans on Jazz's bumper.

"Actually. it's six-No it's nine." The Salesman hands the keys to Amber. "Don't speak Italian to me,"The Salesman grumbles, but Amber caught what he said. "It sounds like gibberish-I haven't taken Italian Class 101. Not my priority."

Amber closes her hand.

"I will recommend some immigrents buy a windowless car." Amber tells him, not at all joking. "We'll be seeing who is the last one laughing with a empty car lot at the end of the day."

The Salesman turns back then heads inside the building with a sweaty head. When he is out of earshot, Amber's car resumes speaking.

"Immigrents?" Jazz repeats. "What ground of sidewalk is that?"

Amber sharply turns herself away from the bumper.

"People from different countries, illegal 'aliens'." Amber explains. "People are so racist and rude to them, even though it's not their fault the economy may dive into a recession or depression-wait..why am I talking to...my car?"

Jazz takes all his intellect and knowledge in 'small' bits and pieces of human behavior into one reply.

"I...I am your 'Protector'," Jazz claims, almost unable to say 'Protector' to a girl.

"Sweetie," Amber puts both hands on her hips."I do not need protecting!"

"Yes ,you do," Jazz argues back. "You nearly got swindled out of a good car!"

Amber raises an eyebrow at him.

"Wait...I just bought you." Amber looks behind her shoulder to see the salesman appearing to be wiping his face off inside the store.

She then turns straight at Jazz.

"Wait...Why...Did you just really use reverse Psychology on me?" Jazz chuckles,opening the car door to the driver side.

"No." Jazz said, proudly. "I did a Bumblebee."

"...Bumble-bah-what?" She raises a finger at the door with a sharp fingernail. Her eyes even say 'this is not a joke' in a threatening manner. There is an Autobot symbol on the driver wheel. "Start explaining what you are or god help me screw your nice paint job."

Jazz turns on the radio.

"Looong story." Jazz tells her._ Stupid idea to mention Bumblebee,_Jazz thought at his untimely comment. Amber stands beside the door. They have not met...yet, Jazz contemplates this situation as the woman is giving him 'Ratchets warning glare'. It's something that a Transformer would usually give when really anxious to get the straight truth and answer. Besides, telling her why he chose her may need to be decisively thought about. Before he tells how powerful the Allspark shard is.

"I wouldn't be able to even finish it from the beginning." Jazz explains to her,in short hand. "Just think of rival gangs fighting against territory, except Autobots are the good guys and the Decepticons are the bad ones. We protect and save. Decepticons destroy and kill."

A new song came on, this one is relatively new.

"...What is this song?" Amber asks,hopping into the driver seat. Amber buckles herself up.

"True friend." Jazz said, as he drove out the drive-way.

The song sounds really catchy. **snap-snapsnap** Amber sang to the lyrics, on tune:

_ You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end _

_You pull me aside_

_ When something ain't right._

"Where are you planning to go?" Jazz asks, as the woman is really getting into the music, "Wally World!" Amber said, putting both hands on the wheel.

"No...Actually I have a kitchen full of food-oooh no we should do something far more better than that. Then the lyrics go on Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again I'm so lucky that I've found... "

They pass by some cars, including a gray 1963 Volkswagen Beetle split in half by the colors of white, blue, and red. The number 53 is on the engine hood. It could be one of those Herbie vehicles (Not a team for Marvel or DC comics) that are kept for safe keep in case Disney plans to make another Herbie movie. The most good, fun loving movies come from the most unsuspecting...machinery.

_ A true friend!_

Jazz and Amber sang together, while Jazz took directions to some place from Amber that he really didn't bother to think about. Kids who were watching from the sidewalk were gaping at the vehicle with a driver who didn't have her hands on the wheel. It simply flabbergasted them to see this. But more importantly it did give a good idea: _What if cars can drive themselves?_

"Jazz, stop," Amber presses her face against the window.

"We're heeeereeee!" Jazz parks at the fence.

"Roll down the window." Amber said, taking out a list. "By the way, do you take oil? People will find it weird to see me not fill my tank up as anyone else these days do." Jazz mumbles over the matter rolling down the windows.

"Yes." He said, "And I have to tell you, I'm mostly here to protect the-"

"Good!" Amber pokes her head out the window.

She waves at the immigrants.

"Hey immigrants!" Many people who had been just got off a truck with some cash look up. "There's a cheap carshop down the block you should take a left to the cut out statue of liberty then get to the man with this unusually horrid sweat...FOR FREE!"

Amber instructs the people, then she slides back into the seat. Immigrants then set out on foot and run off for these 'free and cheap' vehicles said to be good. Jazz chuckles as the music is so low that Amber is still singing to the lyrics.

"So, as you were saying?" Amber asks, capable of listening to music.

"You have an Allspark sliver in your uterus-inside your baby." Jazz explains to her. "It will be removed on your 6th month."

Amber laughs.

"Then may I get a real, non-tra-...transforming...transforming car?" Amber jokingly replys, as she combs through her hair, harshly recalling the menacing seeker who didn't notice her at first. And had attempted to kill Amber as well. There's a pause.

"Yes; but you'll probably be sent to the most safest place from Decepticons." Jazz said, "I was there."

Oh, it makes sense.

"You.." Amber stutters at first. It then came down hard it wasn't a joke. "Were you that robot who looks like a gigantic toy with a fighter pilot visor?" "Uh huh," Jazz confirms for her. "I prefer Italy or Russia, I can easily learn Russian. I have a Russian friend." She shrugs.

"So it's kind of like witness protection...Maaan,Mary would be all over this from top to bottom.." Amber closes her eyes ever so briefly. She had to get over this roadblock to grief. The grief of losing her two best friends in the entire world.

"Yes." Jazz can feel Amber lean against the driver wheel. "Mrs...Amber Brookes, where do you live again?"

Amber wipes off a tear.

"I'll drive." Amber grabs on to the wheel, seeing the symbol. I may get used to this. "But I have to set some ground rules here; you fix yourself on any dents. No money comes out my wallet." Jazz could comply with that. "You a transformer. Can't you fix yourself?" Amber adds. "And you will have to keep yourself heated...the garage isn't warm all the time in winter-oh. I should start sharing my music with you, it's only proper."

"Sharing music..." Jazz echoes. "That is the best idea I heard from a human, yet!" Amber laughs at him.

"So do I, so do I." Amber said, putting her purse on the passenger seat. She just didn't know what lay ahead on the road with a gigantic guardian who claimed to be her protector over some small...piece in her child's body. Nothing would ever be the same, not ever. I feel there's going to be a great friendship from this.


	3. Greetings, David

Amber is super excited. She finally had found the time to tell David that she bought a Transformer, the nice one. It's been at least 3 days since Amber bought Jazz. Life had become busy and not always did Amber remember what she was meaning to tell David. _I can't get over the idea there's two races of alien robots on Earth. _Amber looks towards the mirror. _He couldn't stop that...jet from killing Selena and Mary. Whatever the hell that jet's named. _Amber brushes off the horrid memory.

"And I **legally** own one." Amber said to the mirror. _Pink long sleeve shirt with a black jacket and short jeans, _Amber contemplates how wonderful this attire will go perfectly together after revealing to David what they have. She giggles. _I may be scared of jets...Now. _

David parks his Mercedes into the garage followed by a brief blinking.

"He's going to LOVE it!" Amber squeals, turning towards the left where Jazz hid behind two tree's in the backyard. There's a door open letting in cool air into the building. Just enough for her to shout at the robot. "Turn your lights off, Jazz!"

Jazz turns away from the clear-through door turning down his lights.

"I really hate the garage." Jazz grumbles about,making a small commotion in the backyard. He crawls into the space in between the tree's which make a quick rustle.

_Nope. _She laughs._ He actually likes the Garage._

_ "_How's my music-writer been up to?" Her Husband, David, had opened the door. He raises one of his dark eyebrows up. He notices his wife is dressed up for the occasion complete with red, rosy lips and her cheeks are pink as they can be. It reminded him just the way they first met at a important dance.

"I have some news!" Amber throws her arms above her head.

"You got a real, steady job."

Amber laughs.

"No," She shook her hand,and uses her left hand to draw him in. "I have something better than that..."

Jazz can see David has different ideas by his body language.

"And what is that?..." David asks, tilting his head at her eyes.

Amber grabs his hand and takes David into the backyard.

"David..." She takes a stop on the back porch.. "Meet Autobot Jazz!"

Jazz crawls from the small space sending some squirrels scurrying away from their holes and birds were disturbed by this sudden change.

"Greetings, David. " Jazz lowers himself. towards the man. He tilts his head as David takes a step back. This husband of hers did not feel right. He couldn't pin-point what about him gave Jazz this feeling. "Your husband is a coward, Amber Brookes."

Amber combs through her bangs, sighing.

"Amber..." David shifted himself towards her. "Take that machine back where it belongs!"

It startles Amber and insults Jazz.

"I bought a living, breathing alien robot..." Amber shrugs. "I can't sell him."

David's face changes to a 'yes,you can.' facial expression.

"After him...it's a bit like Witness Protection." Amber adds, tapping her index fingers together awkwardly.

"Witness PROTECTION?" David snaps. "You lost Selena and Mary to robots like him!"

"That was a Decepticon." Jazz and Amber corrects him.

"Now you got into some mess with a gigantic robot that looks like a toy-no offense, you do look like one." David waves his right hand.

"None taken." Jazz said. "We are just not are Autonomous Robotic Organisms."

David rolls his eyes.

"You should sell him, and nobody dies." David strongly tells Amber. "If he sticks around us. There's a big chance someone will die. And that is not going to be me."

Amber frowns. "But he is my_..._"

David looks back at Jazz.

"Plus 1," David gripes, shaking his finger at Amber. "I do not want you in whatever 'it' is part of."

"My name is Jazz,not it or he." Jazz slams a fist to the ground. "It's not her choice anymore; Amber made her decision a long time ago. You will _respect_ the pregnant woman's wishes, young existential humanoid."

Amber pinches her forehead.

"...I was expecting it to be different." Amber said as David goes back into their house.

Jazz looks down to the pregnant Italian woman, with concern.

"Miss Amber Brookes-"

Amber shook her head.

"Jazz, call me Amber Brookes one more time and I will cut your pinkie finger off." Amber threatens him. Her eyes act as daggers at the Transformer standing across. "Or I will try using a chainsaw. Whatever happens to work getting that part severed."

"Fine,Amber." Jazz said.

Amber slightly smiles.

"I know you are going to do something," Amber said, watching his optics freeze on her. Her Italian accent rolls on "it's very obvious. Ever heard of All Good Things Come to an end by Nelly Furtado?"

"No."

Amber laughs, "Once you get it at the end, wheneverything's over, you will really understand the lyrics."

Jazz watches the Italian woman go back inside. _He should cut some slack on this female human._ Jazz processes the argument he had seen. _Amber is only human. Note to self: listen to All Good things. That's what she is. These...life-forms make mistakes. And so do we.  
_

Jazz transforms into his Pontaniac mode. He drove around the tree's. Then stops at the fence finding himself in pickle.

"I should have really thought about this." Jazz takes mental note, seeing a light on next door at the top window. A small figure passed by the top pushes a long board upward on the fence._ready...set...go!_ He increased his speed then flew over the fence. Jazz grabs on to a tree branch in the nick of time where he would have fallen into the next backyard.

He hears a dog barking from the next house.

"Dogs have sensitive hearing, right." Jazz climbs down this tree, bumping into kites and whatever children lost on windy days. A tree full of lost objects.

Jazz takes a step back on the grass.

"H-h-h-h-hi." Jazz hears a child from above.

The barking had stopped.

The Auobot looks up to see this boy with his arms on the window's edge and he looking down at Jazz.

"Ara-ar-ar-r-are you the Easter bu-bu-bu-bu-bunny?" The boy stutters,taking out a inhaler.

The Autobot shook his head.

"No, boy." Jazz said, as the boy used the inhaler. "Go back to your station. I am a..." Jazz taps his digits together contemplating how to lie to this boy in the most simple way possible. Should Jazz tell him he's an alien from outer space? Jazz looks up to this curious boy. But it may be best to tell the truth. "Autobot."

Jazz then transforms into his vehicle mode and drove into the Brookes Garage.

* * *

Last night had been rough for wife made him sleep on the couch, for he had been really rude towards her. They had an argument over selling Jazz. Amber did not want to sell a friend. David wanted to get rid of the potential threat in his household. He called her 'silly willey' for allowing a Transformer to live with them. David woke up in the morning thanks to the loud, sizzling wide screen in the living room that he had left on.

"Stupid widescreen," David falls off the couch. "Ow."

David got up, then went into the downstairs bathroom.

Then he brushes his teeth.

"Only way to get rid of a potential killing machine is to get rid of it." David rationalizes, while brushing his teeth. He takes the toothbrush out. David smiles at his own 'good' idea. He waves the toothbrush both ways as he says, "She will thank me later."

David finished brushing his teeth,took a shower, dried off,got dressed, ate a muffin, then went to the garage.

He flips on the lights.

"Greetings, David." Jazz startles the man.

David cusses.

"I do not want you to be Amber's car." David told him.

Jazz laughs.

"You don't have much of a choice." Jazz explains. "She's carrying a shard of the allspark in your child."

There is silence.

"What...?"

A blue hologram sizzles from Jazz's car window, this hologram creates_ a big box above the floor Strange symbols and textures are visible in sight. The detail is rich. David does not have words to say at this point. But it did look strange, simple, and alien enough it seemed to matter. The image changes to a gigantic planet with tree like structures impaling lifeless, huge robots. The planet has cracks similar to Earthquake made ones._

"The Allspark is the oldest source of knowledge and... power." Jazz explains, taking a breath. "That planet you see is my homeplanet; Cybertron. It's dead because of our war. The Allspark had been keeping it alive. Now it has been destroyed into pieces. And one of those pieces flew into Amber's mouth."

David's jaw has gone slack.

_ The hologram changes the scene into D-Day. Amber had her back pressed up against the wall with fear in her eyes. The allspark was floating in the air drawing some unlikely source of electrical clouds around it. The dead bodies were in Amber's destroyed front half van. Then a shot destroyed the Allspark sending many pieces in many directions. Starscream shields himself. Jazz used the streetlight to divert the allspark shards from him._

_ One of those shards went towards Amber's mouth._

"Oh my god." David manages to speak. "IF SHE HAS THAT IN OUR CHILD-"

The hologram ends and is gone in 2 seconds, then Jazz transforms into his robot mode in the big garage

"We'll get the shard out when she's 6 months pregnant." Jazz interrupts him, poking at the lightbulb. The lightbulb swings back and forth. "To make sure Decepticons don't go after a shardless family, we're willing to relocate you somewhere Decepticons do not expect. "

David goes back and forth.

"Are Decepticons vampires that sparkle in the light?" David looks back to the vehicle.

"I am not familiar with 'vampires' that your kind talks about."

There's a pause.

"..What's your name again?"

"Jazz."

David snaps his fingers.

"Jazz, you must _Underworld_ AND_..." _David adds, raising a finger up. _"T_hen you will know what everyone is paranoid of, asides to robots. You will literally understand our culture more."

Jazz finds it amusing movies can explain about humanity in just an alloted time.

"But I have to be frank with you, how can I trust that Decepticons are not spying on us?" David asks, really concerned.

"You can't." Jazz said. "Even with Megatron offline. There's a chance there are others. The Allspark signature from your wife is otherwise not clear. It's faint. If they got their servos on her...This is why Optimus Prime, our leader, has assigned me to protect her."

David's hands become fist.

"Fine..." David said, looking up to the robot. He has both hands behind his back. "You can stay. But when this is over...I will make sure no one knows where we went."

Jazz wonders how a human can go silently out of the attention zone and never be seen again.

"I won't count on that." Jazz puts his large, wide servos on the floor.

David's eyebrows furrowed together.

"You'll see..." David turns around, then goes to the door. He takes a stop. "Tonight...You WILL see _Underworld,_ no buts or excuses."

Jazz nods.

David then left the garage.

::Jazz, how's the 'Protector' role going?:: Ironhide called from the other end.

::Counting a jerk and a nice Italian,it's...:: Jazz rubs his chin plating ::Not sure::

Jazz heard Ironide laugh.

::Really?::

:Her name is Amber.:: Jazz went on telling his friend. ::And she's pregnant.::

Ironhide's laughter is even more louder.

::Oh poor you.:: Ironhide pities his younger comrade.

::She hasn't had the wacky hormone thing...yet.::

::The 8th crazy month,:

::She's 2 months pregnant, Hide. I'm only sticking around for four months.::

There is a pause on the other end.

::You should expect her to want everything sooner or later, Jazz.:: Ironhide instructs the mech.

Jazz pokes at the tool box, intrigued by these small but useful objects.

::Hide,since when did you become an expert on Pregnant woman?:: Jazz asks, holding up a wrench.

He hears a nervous laugh on the other end.

::Well, I have to go, there's a human stealing a plastic elephant with a group of bandits;:: Ironhide makes a outrageous excuse. ::Talk to you later.::

Jazz plays his radio, knowing today may require listening to this. Who knows? Amber could ask Jazz if he decided listening to the music. At least Ironhide knowing about pregnancy surely surprised in his gut told Jazz there will be more surprises ahead. Their friendship is developing.

_ Honestly, what will become of me?_  
_ I don't like reality_  
_ It's way too clear to me_

Jazz thought of their sudden arrival to Earth and the battle where Megatron died, then Amber becoming a carrier of an allspark shard. Their reality, before Decepticons and Autobots arrived, was that boring. Jazz couldn't see how humans were bored of a 'too clear' life.

"These humans should be happy their planet is not dead, yet." Jazz complains to himself. _  
_

_But really life is dandy_  
_ We are what we don't see_  
_ We miss everything daydreaming_


	4. You ditched me at the airport!

_ "During the great War...we had some enemies who had power that most shouldn't have. One of those were Memoren-13. Memoren is a named played of the word 'memory'. Memoren-13 is a femme Decepticon. She used her power to help Megatron find the Allspark among other projects going on. We could not let her know of the Allspark's journey. So we had a volunteer similar to Bumblebee go out with a fake allspark and everyone was told the lie it was Bumblebee. Me (Optimus Prime), Ratchet, and Bumblebee were the ones who knew the whole story. Sentinel Prime, on the other hand, he just knew we were tricking them."_

_ "That lie costed many, and many sparks. Besides many Decepticons, Memoren-13 is the one you should never encounter."_

* * *

Amber stood at the airport front doors. It had been just a week since they came to terms with Jazz. Now that things have become better for all four of them, it made her feel after the small argument Jazz had suddenly taken a 180 degree interest in vampires and lycans. He went as far to watching the sequel. But thinking back...

_"Fine." David said,sitting at the table. He is holding a coffee mug. "You can keep Jazz on one condition-"_

_ Amber grabbed him into a hug._

_"__Ti amo!" Amber spoke in her first language, hugging him._

_ David knew far too well it meant 'I love you!' in Italian. There are occasions where Amber did speak Italian. But it wasn't all that often. Amber could feel the excitement raising inside and just another reason why to love her husband. The husband who usually, and always added one condition to big matters.  
_

_"Honey, have you been out in the gym?"_

_ "Yes. why?"_

_ "You are squeezing me."_

_ "Oops!"_

_ Amber ended the hug and color returned to David's face._

_ "I didn't figure your usual hugs would get tighter," David remarked, drinking his coffee. _

_ Amber laughed, siting down beside him._

_ "Pregnant woman have lots of surprises." Amber took a muffin from the plate on the counter. "Now spill your condition."_

_ "When we leave on your 6th month...after the shard has been removed..." He rolled an eye. "We go off the grid. If there is still a 'we' at that will be going complete Witness Protection without the actual agency." David puts his hands on Amber's shoulder. "You cannot tell Jazz anything after the removal. Is that clear?"_

_"Crystal clear." Amber nodded,taking a bite into her muffin.  
_

Amber shook her head, shaking off the memory.

"Amber, remember we are spending four days in California." David reminds his wife. "Not for an whole _entire_ month."

The Itlalian woman has a smile on her face.

"I am not afraid to say that it may change, knowing you." Amber pokes at David's nose. She then goes through the doors pulling her luggage right behind using her left hand. On her left hand there's a strange birthmark. But that's not the subject that matters; it is the person who matters.

David has a chuckle to himself.

"Fiesty woman." David follows after the Italian woman as other people went inside.

From outside the airport, Jazz is in his vehicle mode self driving into the air-plane.

"James, don't go too fast!" One of the vehicle movers, Conner Dell, shouts off to Jazz.

_ Do they realize he is out getting a hot dog on his own lunch break? _Jazz drove into the air plane with his hologram on. His hologram sizzles but not visible for the human eye. Amber had filled his tank up before going to the airport with David. Jazz had a nice conversation with Ironhide about the crazy things Amber had gotten him into; driving into a play chasing after a poodle, finding a lost fish bowl, and getting groceries.

* * *

They forget Jazz and go to the hotel.

It was nightfall when Jazz finally found them, with Amber smoking outside.

"You ditched me at the airport!" Jazz's loud voice comes from the big,door shaped tree's. He comes from behind the large tree's keeping them apart using his two huge, robot hands. _This is Amber being forgetful. _It's dark at this time. Even through it is pretty dark there is enough light to show Jazz is genuinely mad.

Jazz narrow's his optics at her, under his visor.

"You have a GPS." Amber waves her cigarette as the smoke is drifting away. "Not like you got some business back at the city..."

Jazz folds his arm on top of another.

"I am supposed to know where the person I am supposed to be watching is 'vacationing' at." Jazz argues back. "It's one of **your** ground rules!"

He points one of his digits at her.

"Don't be pointing at me." She puts down her cigarette. Amber's left hand's palm partially glows outlining the shape of an Autobot symbol. to an Autobot signature. Jazz's memory takes a snap-shot of this without a light being made. "It's rude."

There's a sudden pause.

"And dis-respectful." She adds. "One of my ground rules is 't you ever listen to yourself?"

Jazz lowers himself below the trees.

"Amber, stop smoking." He told her, earning a frown from the woman.

The Italian woman glares at Jazz's face, blowing the smoke at him.

"I only smoke on vacation days." Amber made the excuse,

Jazz takes the cigarette and squashes it.

"Hey!" Amber is taken off-guard. Her hands become fists. "What was that for?"

"I'm not going to let you hurt that baby, " He said, interrupting her before she could say anything else. He puts down his gigantic servo on the floor as a car passes by. "you can smoke all you want. Just not right now."

The red flickers from the cigarette bud died in the grass.

"So much for being my 'Protector', " She uses her two fingers as parentheses. "you are acting like my dad, go get a car-wash."

Jazz actually smells pretty bad from his hard-work search.

"More Than A Memory..Amber"

"What?" Amber raises an eyebrow. Her hazel eyes are searching for an answer from him. But they display a sign of confusion. She puts both hands on her hips. "Please be clear,amico."

"I have my suggestion of the day." Jazz stands up, he takes a step back from her. "And we better change it to once a week kind of thing. I cannot find good songs through the radios that fib. I haven't learned Italian, what does Amico mean?"

"No, it means friend." Amber turns away then heads back into the hotel.

* * *

::Jazz, how's the pregnant woman?:: Ironhide called Jazz, as Jazz is driving in a lonely lane in his vehicle mode. Cars are not out in this road. The quickiest lane is crowded in late-night traffic for Jazz. Behind Jazz we can see a smooth, sleek vehicle speeding up behind him. The lights are set on Jazz's backside.

::She's fine...:

::She ditched you already?:;

::They 'forgot' me::

::And you are just driving to a car wash::

::...Are you following me?::

A silver and white Twin Turbo Lamboghini Gallardo is tagging behind Jazz.

::No, Jazz:: Ironhide tells him, while the sound of woman laughter is easy to hear.

::Better let the driver go past me.:: Jazz slows down, turning on his human hologram mode.::Hide. I have to hang up,hologram isn't made to replicate a phone::

Ironhide laughs on his end.

::We just got the conversation started, I'm parked outside a strippers club for Lennox.:: Ironhide complains to Jazz. ::And he wants me to watch out for any suspicious humans coming towards my way! Do you know how not easy that is? Pffff ALL humans are suspicious!::

Jazz laughs at his poor friends circumstance.

"Catch up with you later." He ends the conversation, then blinks his back lights on. "Pass me!"

The lights were shining.

"You are not going to road rage, you are not going to road rage." Jazz repeated to himself, many times.

The next thing Jazz knew was being in the ditch.

"Huh?" He tries driving out, but the dirt got into his wheels. Jazz heard the familiar sound. there was a Decepticon around (Their transformation sounds are really different) Jazz. He then transforms into his robot mode seeing there is not a human vehicle in sight.

Except, for the rather unusual vehicle.

That vehicle transforms into a femme about Arcee's height.

"A Autobot without back up..."

The voice of a female Decepticon said, pinning down Jazz. She uses her octopus like tentacles(attached to her back) on his helmet. "You must have a good reason to be here without your other friends."

This voice belonged to the Memory insight Decepticon, Memoren-13.

_ I can't let her find out about Amber!_ Jazz simply refused to endanger a human.

"You will make it harder for yourself, Music lover." Memoren-13's tentacles glow a faint light blue in the dark. Her tentacles are dark gray and metal, similar to a certain villain from Spiderman 3 or 2. Her questionable knowledge in Jazz's music makes him scared. He couldn't do anything to stop her despite kicking his legs.

Her red optics brighten their theme.

"Oooh." Memoren-13 plays with her long,spider and sharp digits. "All this information...burning."

She pauses.

"Cybernetic...organism...?" She shook her helmet, as Jazz struggles. Her smile curles up like the mad ginger cat from Alice in Wonderland. It's so insane and long it couldn't have been a smile by a sane Decepticon. A Decepticon can go insane by this power. She purrs like a cat. "Oooh I love sex scenes."

"S...Stop!" Jazz kicks his leg into her thigh but Memoren-13's smaller set of arms pushes them right out.

Memoren-13 breaths out cloud of blue particles.

"So...tasty." Memoren's snake-like tongue licks her mouth.

She creeps him out.

"No." Jazz is trying to resist all his memories be seen.

However, Memoren-13 is far more skilled at this point.

"Broken promises, oh my favorite memory." Memoren-13 makes a an odd, cybertronian-cat sound. She grazes his chest with sharp,killer-machine claws. "I know who she is, And you won't stop us getting the shard to resurrect Megatron." Her Tentacles remove from Jazz's then punches him at the face knocking him down.

Jazz fell back on the floor.

"I may be single-handedly be able to get humans, but I cannot stand them alive." Memoren 13 turns away from the Autobot, while licking her lips. "I would take you as my dinner. But it'll be too much for one night."

Then she left the unconscious robot, putting two large tree's over him to keep the humans from knowing they are not alone. A wise Decepticon knows when the right opportunity has to reveal is not one of those opporuntiy. Memoren-13 had to get some con who can tolerate a human long enough to capture it and let The Decepticon Doctor do his job on the specimen alive.

* * *

** 6:34 AM.**

Jazz woke up. He gets out from the tree mess and heads towards the side of the mountain. _Oh look what you have done, Jazz. _The Autobot groans,feeling dizzy from that punch Memoren-13 had given him earlier last night. He rubs his sore neck. _You have officially made your duty to protect an organic a failure._

The Autobot stops, leaning to the side of the mountain side.

::Jazz to Prime...:: Jazz decided to make the call.

::Has the female been annoying you?:: Optimus asks on his end.

Jazz laughs, sliding down his servo from the rocky surface.

::No...It's Memoren-13.:: He puts his back against the wall, then puts his helm on a somewhat slopey part of the rocky surface. ::She's back.::

There's a pause on the other end.

:: Jazz,did she?..:: Prime said in a low voice.

::She knows about Amber: Jazz looks down towards the floor.

::Jazz, we have begun hunting down the Decepticons:: Optimus said on the other end ::I will send Ironhide::

Jazz hides behind a tree as a car passes by.

:For back up?:: Jazz asks, sounding slightly unsure. ::But...She's just way too-::

::Jazz,you cannot be afraid of Memoren-13 for far too long.:: Optimus reminds him. ::Now...where are you?::

Jazz told Optimus where he and the humans are.

** ...Hotel room 23...**

** ...7:34 AM...**

Amber falls off from bed. "Geeze." Amber grumbles, using the bed to help herself up.

"...Amber what the hell have you been doing with cigarettes?" David held a cigarette pack that is open. He is furious. And really mad at her. "You **quit** smoking last year so we can start a family!"

The Italian woman takes a drink of water.

"You are just like Jazz." Amber said,putting her hair up in a pony tail

** V-v-avroom.**

"And he's here." Amber rolls an eye,she sends her husband a 'gimme or death will befall you' eye glare.

David puts on his pants and a black shirt.

"No." David said, shaking his right hand. "I will not let my wife smoke. I have some new ground rules for Jazz to add!"

He goes out the door.

"DAVID!" Amber shouts off to him. "That's my stress relief, you insane man!"

David runs down the hotel stairs then went out to the parking lot, he walks towards Jazz.

"Greetings, David!" Jazz greets the man, actually glad to see him.

"Enough of the bull crap." David gets in. "Tell me what happened last night."

Jazz then tells him.

"When I became an Autobot...I took an oath to protect and defend organisms." Jazz explains to the man. He feels guilty for this mistake as a Autobot. He blames himself for the danger that will loom over Amber when they return home. The danger is bigger than it should have been."

"I..." Jazz found it hard to say what an Autobot does not want to say the most. "... I've failed."

David looks at the radio.

"How can you have failed?" He asks, attempting to figure what Jazz is saying.

He expected Jazz to rattle his wife out.

"They know where you live, David." Jazz broke to him. His engine makes a rattling, uneasy noise. All four doors part of his vehicle mode locked. He can hear shame from him. It's voice of a bitterly disappointed and ashamed individual. He didn't need to see Jazz's face to be confirmed. "And now it's getting bigger. They got an easy target."

David gets upset.

"Promise me you won't let them get **her. **You are an **Autobot**." He tells Jazz. "Don't you tell me you failed. Tell me something different. Because I have been in a war, before. Do not tell me you've failed. When America failed on something, it was ashamed, and we don't take shame quite well."

David relaxes himself.

"When we were having the racism issue with African Americans and choas was everywhere," David looks up towards the rear view mirror. "We were the biggest hypocrites that existed. There's a movie I've heard that may come out; The Black Butler." David puts his right on his face. "It makes me feel embarrassed to be white and call myself a damn American. We, the Americans, are deeply ashamed of our silly differences."

"Racisim?" Jazz repeats, confused.

David smiles.

"At least there's a good side to being an alien." David jokes,leaning back in his seat.

"I should have taken the interstate where traffic was bad." Jazz said...

"You know what...take Amber some where safe." David suggests. "I go home. They can kill me all they want, But I won't know where exactly you are. I love my wife and my oncoming rascal."

Jazz is shocked.

"You-you- said-"

"I say lots of things, Jazz." David reminds him. "So did...hmm...How do I put this lightly?" David taps his chin. "So did Nixon."


	5. Hide, how do you know about

Two days pass since the incident between Jazz and Memoren-13. The Chevrolet Kodiak (A shiny black conversion) finally arrived to California. Turns out Ironhide couldn't understand a single word Amber said in her fluent Italian accent. _I have no idea how Jazz can understand a word Amber says,_ Ironhide thought.

The Italian woman (Amber) went back into the hotel via the back door.

"What did the human say?" Ironhide is completely lost.

Jazz has a small laugh at him.

"The Ground Rules." Jazz explains to Ironhide. "Amber just went in to get you an copy of the ground rules...I kind of got mine ripped into shreds by cats."

A stray German Shepard barks at the two, tall Autobots.

"Don't urinate on me," Ironhide threatens the stray German Shepard as he aims his cannon at the small and shaggy canine. "or else you won't be barking much longer."

The Stray German Shepard urinates on him.

"I should kill you-"

Jazz brings Ironhide behind a tree as two humans came from the parking lot arguing over the stray dog. One wanted to take in the poor, ratty dog. The other wanted to take him to the nearest euthanize shelter and be done with it. The two's argument becomes so violent they start punching each other. Keep in mind these are full grown and strong, intelligent twenty-five and twenty-eight year old men. The Autobots play rock-paper-scissors to decide who gets to knock some sense into these men.

"I got paper." Ironhide said, rather glad to have gotten it.

Ironhide takes a step away from the tree to let and behold the humans see a 22 feet 5 inches tall robot weighting 3.8 tons. He has a scar surrounding his right optic. The two men are shaking beyond belief. The Stray German shepard wags his tail while chewing on the bone.

"Don't go crazy on the humans." Jazz warns the Kodiak. "Just remember: we are _not_ showoffs."

Ironhide fakes a loud, big cough.

"What...the hell?" The two men stop bickering and gape at the giant.

Ironhide folds his arms.

"You should not bicker over a simple stray." Ironhide told them. "And if you do bicker over strays then it will be the death of you. I've seen your kind bicker over far more stupid things. I am a Autobot, a cybertronian warrior built for war."

The men are unable to speak.

"...D..dd-d.. you..." The first man is stuttering really badly. "...Name."

Ironhide's mean streak just came on.

"I am Ironhide and you should be scared of bickering over strays!" The Autobot stomps his foot on the floor sending a slightly rumble in the ground. The men shriek at Ironhide's comment then they both flee from him. Ironhide is actually enjoying tormenting humans. He laughs, just as they had left.

Ironhide goes back into the wooden forest area

"Shoot any questions you have." Ironhide said, making the gun sign on Jazz.

Jazz rubs the back of his neck.

"...Hide, how do you know about pregnancy?"

Ironhide throws a bone at a German Shepard.

"It all came from this...dream or whatever humans call it;" Ironhide explains to him. "About this girl who was shot by Starscream and then attacked me, and...she was pregnant."

The Stray dog is standing up and having a fierce stare-off with the bone, while growling at it.

"Lately I have been able to piece together that..." Ironhide sits down. "Get a grip on anything; I had been...in a relationship with her."

Jazz has a 'what' reaction from it.

Ironhide taps his digits together.

The Stray Dog then tried chewing into it once more.

"Those memories of her stomach growing and growing, even the changes..." Ironhide shook his helm and his hands. "Woah it blew my processor! I had no idea humans can get that big."

Jazz laughs as the German Sheperd is biting into the bone.

"Human dreams gotten to you?" Jazz sounds so far-fetched on this. The Stray dog has both paws keeping it right in his grasp. "Or has Bumblebee rubbed off on you..."

Ironhide shook his helm.

"Niether." Ironhide rubs his temples as he goes back and forth. "It felt so real. I...fell..in..love with a human-it's so crazy even I can't believe it...you know that feeling, azz, when something doesn't feel right?"

Jazz nods, as the humans comes back looking for Two Autobots are in the other humans tell the men that they are absurd and take them off to somewhere leaving the two Autobots hiding in the forest. The stray,on the other hand, continued his relentless chewing.

"So that's how you know." Jazz whispers, as two humans stood by the dog.

Ironhide nods, while they both hid in the tree.

"Awwww, let's name it Bandit!" The teenage boy said, 'awwing at the dirty stray.

"No, Rex!" The younger girl protests. "It must be Rex!"

Ironhide shook his helmet, not bemused by these humans..

"Let's take him to mother, Nickle." The boy tells the girl, using a nickname for her. He has this smart-going smile remaining on his face.

The girl fumes.

"F-f-fine." Nickle takes the bone from the stray. "Come on!"

The Stray follows them away from the forest and away from the gigantic robots.

"Got it!" Amber came out the back door holding a paperback. She takes a quick stop in her pace and looks in both directions.

Ironhide and Jazz could have mistaken that Amber may have been thinking they left.

Amber looks up, then has a laugh at the two Autobots hanging in the tree's. Her joyful, highly amused laughing is so contagious it made both Autobots just fall right out-by laughing- of the tree. Ironhide covers his mouth so it wouldn't draw attention from other humans. Amber waves away the people who had stopped to see what is making this commotion.

She says something in her Italian accent smooth that Ironhide did not understand her.

"What did she say?" Ironhide asks, point blank.

"Read the groundrules." Jazz said, as the woman is holding a book.

Ironhide takes the copy.

"What the hell?" Ironhide could have flipped. "It's a book. You only meet her last week."

Amber rolls her eyes then says something in her own native language.

"David will take a liking to you-" Jazz then shook his digit at the italian woman. "Amber, no, we are not going to race with you being pregnant!"

Amber hufffs, folding her arms and said something else.

Ironhide sits at the treetrunk and began reading.

"...Fine." Jazz transforms into his car mode. "David will come out soon. He's exhausted from that bike ride they had yesterday."

Ironhide looks at the italian woman with a clever smirk.

"For how violent they are, I would have thought they wouldn't get exhausted." Ironhide grumbles, when Amber got into the drivers seat.

"Amber told me to say, 'There's more to kids than meets the eye, arrivederci!'," Jazz tells him, then he drives off through the grass and ran over some candy that had been accidentally been dumped out from a vehicle. There wasn't any gas that came from Jazz as he drove away. Just a few birds flew away from tree's to the light poles.

Ironhide edges closer into the woods feeling slightly worried about being seen by humans.

"Now..." His optics squint at it.

1) No smoking.

1.2) Don't flirt with me. I'm a married woman.

Ironhide looks closer to see the title, is indeed in Italian, reads: "Property of Mrs. Ambra Hotchen Brookes." The internet proved to be useful in translating. He didn't know why she spelled her name differently on paper. _Isn't Amber spelled A-m-b-e-r- and not A-m-b-r-a?_ Ironhide is able to translate the lower half; "Do not steal official version"

"...I'm reading her copy." Ironhide realizes.

1.3)Lets be Amicos.

2) Sleep in the garage

3) Don't bring attention to yourself.

"Oh Jazz," Ironhide shook his helm at the last rule. _He wasn't familiar with 'park's. I should have told him about them. And really? He has to s_leep_ in the garage_? Ironhide can picture Jazz and Bumblebee complaining about the garages they had been in. It semed like something that would actually happen.

4) Sweetie, I don't need protecting at the park.

5) Sharing Music sometime every day, or week.

6) Learn to speak Italian and read in Italian, Jazz.

"Ah." Ironhide rubs his chin plating. "No wonder he understood Amber. What a show off."

7) You will help me with anything I need.

8) Do not invade our privacy.

Ironhide saw a listed ground rule in Italian. _ppphhhh,I should use the internet to translate this-_Which is what he did in the next ground rule is then translated it to: _My worst nightmare is losing you, Jazz, my friend._ Ironhide looks up towards the window where David is letting out a parrot.

"And stay out, mockingbird!" David waves a newspaper at it.

"Paarrot-aawwk!" The parrot squawks, flying off from the window. "I am a parrot-awk!"

* * *

8:49 AM...

...Closed off California street...

Jazz is driven to a section of California where Officers do not usually wonder into. It's almost like the Graveyard from the Lion King; however the major difference is good styled race cars and people in huge crowds taking photo's of punk-strong looking men. Amber seems quite content and pleased for her 'gut-searching-danger-racing-zone' by leaning back in the driver seat.

"Amber, you just tricked me-" Jazz starts to chide on his friend.

Amber drives him to a underground race.

"We are only doing this once." Amber innocently said, giving him the 'you are with me so I can do it' act.

Gas comes out Jazz's exhaust pipe.

"It might become the only time you drove me beyond the speed limit-" Jazz is trying to explain that pulling herself into danger may not be the best decision at all. Primus knew how may times she may have gotten herself into danger but got out of it by Jazz.

"You got enough oil to re-coop from this." Amber argued, continuing her first train of thought. "SSSShh! The dude's coming."

The strong, muscular man came to the cardoor.

"What are you here for?" The Man leans his arms on the rolled down window edge.

Amber grabs the wheel.

"To participate in the race." Amber said, her sunglasses slide partially down. This letts the man see Amber's unusually hazel eyes that make it seem as though her eyes are green.

The man has a laugh at it.

"This is a death race." The man in black security style clothing said, then points to another race that is being prepared with paparrazi and serious looking men. There's a lot of vehicles about 13 feet away from them. "There's a street race going on over there...Wait.."

He looks back to Amber, almost realizing who he is speaking to.

"You don't happen to be the American freelance songwriter," The Man asks, as Jazz is getting concerned about this interaction. He could possibly be aligned to the Decepticons or cheating them into a 'death race' instead of a competitive race. "Who goes everywhere to create music for any movie she's been hired for?"

Amber has a small smile at that.

"It's a small maybe-"

"So you are her!" He gestures at her. He has a strange, moon like crescent on his right. cheek. "My wife** loves** '_Sleep in the sky_', I can't believe...Oh my god-I'm talking to a really, good songwriter."

The man takes both arms off the window's edge.

"It's for The Black Butler, coming out in 2013." Amber claims, putting down her black sunglasses. The way she hid her accent is skillfully deceptive and deceiving, good for an actor these days. Her eyebrows hunch together ever so briefly then depart from one another.

The man leaves the two be.

"Open up the laptop," Amber pats on the driver wheel.

A laptop retracts from the radio and is shown with a flat, good sleek screen.

"Why are you using a laptop?..." Jazz asks, a bit confused.

Jazz did not understand what her intentions would do with a computer and a race.

"Just drive." Amber said, putting on a black hat. "The Black Butler is just a cover story for The A_mazing Streetracer."_

Jazz drives to the real race.

"Hope I won't regret this.." Jazz hopes to himself, quite sincerely.


	6. I wish you get them! David centric chapt

Ironhide had been given the opportunity to be filled in what David is doing. Though it made him concerned this human was going to try fool the Decepticons with someone who resembles Amber. David claimed up and down it was an old friend of his who wanted to go down with a bang, just wanting to die by some 'awesome, epic. menacing means'.

"Your kind will easily blame us for your deaths when everyone finds out about us." Ironhide tells the man, as they drove to the air port.

It had been some days since Ironhide had came to California.

"No." David defiantly said, his eyes strongly suggested he opposed the idea of pinning the blame of his death on the Autobots. As a man he had been in war. This one thing that brought his wife into meeting Jazz had given him the gut feeling there will be sacrifices.

Even though David's plan was clever and good; It didn't leave room for him to survive.

David leans back in his seat.

"They will_ not_." David repeats.

Ironhide passes by a tool shop.

"Turn around!"

Ironhide swerves in the road making some cars collide and twirl until they made a square.

"What now?" Ironhide asks, not at all pleased with swerving in the road and making cars go crazy. He is parked on the side of the road.

David looks over his shoulder and saw there's cars that have hit each other, yet, they are otherwise fine except for the damaged engine hoods. He sighs, relieved Ironhide had really driven crazy for him. _Maybe leaving my wife with the Autobots is not a bad idea,_ David reassures himself_._

"We missed the Tool shop." David said, taking out his wallet.

"Why the the tool shop?" Ironhide asks. He did not understand why a tool shop of all places warranted David's attention.

"Because it's not starbucks; now drive back..." David gives directions to Ironhide in driving to the Tool shop

_ Since when did Stars become Bucks? _Ironhide thought driving into the tool shops parking lot.

"You never know." David said, looking out the window. _Amber is off getting icecream._ He figures his wife will probably be able to make it in life without him there. Doing what a husband would willingly do for his unborn child. It meant a lot to David for his wife and child to be safe.

There's a good space between a Honda and a Ford._ How can humans park their vehicles and not get a dent from a tight space? _Ironhide parks in between the two vehicles but he did make sure they were further away from him. He's parked to the side of the Tool store.

"Hide, don't come charging in to the store-" David got out in the limited space.

"Call me Ironhide." Ironhide told the human, in a way that meant he did not trust him.

David looks in both directions just to make sure nobody is watching

"Don't your friends call you Hide?" David asks,

Ironhide grumbles.

"I met you two days ago, you can't make a friendship **THAT** fast, you can make a protection-guardian relationship in two days," Ironhide went on. "But not a friendship. I was built for war. Two days within meeting some cybertronian was just a 'hi' and 'bye'."

David clears his throat.

"That's war for you." David said, taking a few steps from the car door. He is anticipating Ironhide to slam his own door shut. Ironhide did slam his door on David's finger two days ago. That's why he has his index finger bandaged up. "But human wars go over the distance; we go where no one has ever gone before."

"Not outer space?" Ironhide asks, shutting his own door.

David laughs.

"I meant how we kill," David shook his head. He had seen something terrible back in a war not too long ago. "Even though we advance our technology and vehicles; we go overboard. Much different from you guys, am I right?"

Ironhide is pretty silent.

"Be right back." David's hands go into his jacket's pockets, and he disappears around the corner from Ironhide's sight.

Two teenagers were on the roof spying on recently parked vehicles with binoculars, sun chairs, and completed with lemonade. It did not take long for Ironhide to think humans not only were violent but thieves as well in their adolescent years. A cybertronian can be the worst kind of judgmental aliens out there.

However, there is perks and disadvantages being a robot capable of transforming into anything.

These two teenage boys came into Ironhide through unconventional means.

"Okay, Clipper," The first boy, J-T, takes out a screwdriver. "Which part do we take out this conversion?"

Clipper, the second boy with dark-shiny hair, leans back in the passenger seat.

"This seat." Clipper said,enjoying the vibration putting hands under his head.

The doors lock on the boys by an automatic click.

"Clipper!" J-T shouts. "What did you press this time?"

Clipper's eyes go sideways.

"I dunno!" Clipper said, shrugging his shoulders. "Do you have kidney stones?"

J-T glares at him.

"I do not" J-t said,trying to unlock the doors. "But I wish you get them!"

_I should have fun with these kids,_ Ironhide decides,_ and see if they fall for it. _

"Grifters with violent tendencies." Ironhide turns his radio on. "What a shame for adolescent organisms."

J-T screams like a girl.

"Ahhh!" J-T is trying to kick his way out Ironhide.

Clipper gapes at the radio.

"Do you want to serve your planet?" Ironhide teasingly asks the two adolescents.

The boys are intially unable to speak, leaving a time of silence.

"Y-ye-e-a-"

"Speak up,young man, you sound like a shy cat." Ironhide's radio glows somewhat a light blue. "I have heard worse."

"I want to serve my country!"

J-T elbow punches Clipper.

"That wasn't what I was expecting..." Ironhide mumbles to himself.

"WE ARE TALKING TO A LIVING TRUCK." J-T's hands are shaking as he waves them back and forth.

"I know right!' Clipper said, being bright about the situation. "I am getting enlisted ASAP!"

This amused Ironhide to no end.

"You can use grifting to fight against a common enemy-"

"Alquaida?"

"That son of a gun bin laden?"

_ Pity humans for not thinking outside the box_, Ironhide thought.

"No." Ironhide takes a dramatic pause. "Yourselves. More so military vehicles. They are among us. They are ruthless and kill while cars protect and save. Been in the war for years. Don't you think it should be ending?"

J-T rubs his chin.

"The Cyberterror war." J-T interprets it. He lightly shake his head. "Fine...Okay. Okay. Okay. We'll use our skills for good."

Ironhide's black frame inside the radio's screen glows a few numbers.

"Start using it for good by stopping that woman who's getting kidnapped by those shady humans." Ironhide instructs them, seeing a bit of use for his scenario. _Optimus will not like this if I tell him: Giving them a free pass to steal another vehicle._ "And use the limo. I have heard it's much easier to use in car chases."

In a click the two doors are unlocked; Clipper looks forward to see a frightened woman inside a vehicle (driving out the parking lot) hitting a window. Clipper goes into automatic pilot mode, then jumps out Ironhide and steals a parked limo in 5 seconds. J-T goes after the limo grabbing a door as it is speeding off hanging slightly open with him in tow. J-T forces himself into the passenger seat beside Clipper and then slams the door shut.

The Limo goes after the white van with a wide, not-repaired scar mark with two windows at the back.

"This was...productive." Ironhide shuts both doors leaving dents on the two cars beside him. The entire event would probably remain confusing and unverified for those two boys. But for Ironhide, the incident will make him laugh.

Ironhide laughs, as some humans pass by looking strangely at the laughing vehicle.

David came back holding a gray bag.

"What are you staring at?" David asks a couple.

The couple exchange concerned glances.

"Your truck was laughing." The couple tells David.

David smiles.

"I installed the laughing system into it." David reassures them. "Just go inside and forget about it. I sent a patent for this invention."

The people left.

* * *

** ...1 Hour and 30 Minutes pass...**

** ...Airport...**

David grabs his suitcases's from the backseat in Ironhide.

"Is it true?" Ironhide asks, at the most unexpected time.

David's attention is turned from his luggage to the radio.

"You didn't say what is true, spill it." David orders the Autobot from the passenger seat, taking out his two suitcases. "And get your...what do you call that again..."

"Hologram." Ironhide informs him.

"Yes, that." David waves his hand. "Turn your hologram on."

People were passing by and some were use their cell phones standing beside the cell phones. Ironhide's hologram is then projected in the driver's seat. A not-so-well dressed person,who had been listening to a friend, saw this hologram. Let's say the idea of a video game came to his mind.

"So you really don't know." Ironhide's hologram is not following what he saying.

David tugs out his second suitcase.

"Honestly-" David falls back landing on the ground and the suitcase landing on his chest. "I don't."

Ironhide's hologram chuckles.

"Jazz and Amber were in a street race."

David is furious that he wasn't told about this earlier. Ironhide reminded him sometimes not knowing is a good thing. Ironhide tells David that he respects what he is risking for their trouble and mistakes. David just believe Memoren-13 is only a too powerful villain warrior who could aide the other side. Just on the exception that whatever she saw could be changed like their plans.**  
**

Jazz parks under a tree.

"I have seen what war does to planets like yours." Ironhide tells the man. He is genuinely warning him that whatever happens: Earth is in the balance. Graves could be destroyed, countless cities and lives. "And you have not seen the worst of it."

David smiles, as Ironhide closes his doors.

"And I never will see the worst." David jokes, picking up his two suitcases. "Make sure those two don't get over their heads."

Ironide laughs.

"I will."

David goes to Jazz. What he knew and had experienced for the past few days made him know for certain: It's up to the Autobots and The Decepticons to settle their own wars. Earth is basically the battleground. Earth may have more connections to Cybertron than anyone knows. Or thinks for that matter.

_If there's dinosaur's from their deadplanet and we have them as fossils, _David puts down his suitcases beside him as he stood at the driver side of Jazz., _Then Earth must be related to Cybertron in some way. Like be a gigantic, living cybertronian who may be evil or good. _David knocks on the window.

Jazz rolls it down his window.

"It's an extended vacation,Amber." David puts his arms on the rim of the window. "I am going home to take care of a few things."

"Jazz brought the good out of you, right?" Amber asks, raising one of her eyebrows at her husband.

"I roger that." Jazz replies as his radio glows.

David knocks on the roof.

"Take care of Amber all right, you hear me?" David asks the Autobot,really meaning what he is telling Jazz, "Or I will come after you with a drill."

"Under my protection," Jazz replied. "With my _life_ for hers."

Amber apparently thought they were joking.

"Nice joke." Amber said, applauding him for his efforts to make a well-rounded joke.

He is having a thumb up for his wife.

"World trip. Go home as a loser or go home as a man," David said, looking down to his wife. He knew there child would be the best he or she could ever be, no matter what. His wife, Amber, apparently took it as one of David's wise quotes.

David picks up his suitcases.

"See you sometime after July!" Amber shouts off to her husband.


	7. Spike, Doyle, Or Angel

_A/N Dedicated to Allen Francis Doyle from Angel._

Jazz is in his vehicle mode,close-by where Amber is sharing stories with other prengant mexican women at a park. it's been at least an month since they had relocated to a different state. Ironhide, Jazz, and Amber are in Mexico, obivously. The place where poor Ironhide had trouble finding a gas station and unable to understand other humans. The World Wide Web didn't have all the answers.

Amber can understand what the women are saying in their first language.

"I cannot believe your husband went all that trouble for a muffin!" Amber said, with a giggle.

"No, it was not a muffin," The pregnant mexican woman,Miranda Oscar told Amber, in spanish. "It was a donkey."

There is two mexican women who were chatting with her.

"Spike or Angel?" Pilar Alonso, the second pregnant woman, asks Amber.

Amber looks at Pilar, puzzled by what she is saying.

"No." Amber shook her head, rubbing her stomach. Before being pregnant, Amber had this slim, attractive figure so it makes her pregnant stomach bigger than usual. "I am not picking those names for my child."

Jazz has a bug attached on Amber's purse.

"Mrs. Brookes, we mean who's your favorite character from Angel." Miranda clarifys for her.

Amber does not neccassarily know what Miranda is talking about, as shown by her confused face.

"Really?" Miranda tilts her head.

Amber nods.

"Never seen it." Amber sadly said, shaking her head.

Miranda and Pilar are stunned.

"Spike and Angel are Vampires." Pilar tells Amber. Pilar saw Amber's face turn bedsheet white. Pilar smiles at the face-draining. "Doyle is part demon. Don't worry,-" Pillar laughs. "Angel has a _soul._ And he is no where near capable to be compared with "

Jazz looks up the definition of demons.

"Not the kind that posseses you." Pilar waves her left hand. "It...Looks differently from us."

_Demons can possess humans? _Jazz thought. _I thought they were personal problems. _

"There's more to you than meets the eye." Miranda adds.

Amber gives Miranda a strange, queerly look.

"No!" Miranda then cried, waving her hands, "I was quoting Doyle-The young Demon could have sacrificed himself. Not Doyle!"

Miranda shook her fist at the sky.

"It shouldn't have been the irish demon, he shouldn't have died!"

_These girls are stranger than Mary and Selena, _Amber thought to herself.

"If my David had seen it..." Amber tells the women, tipping the rim of her hat back up. "He would have forced me to watch it in three days-give or take two seasons with in between breaks."

The two women laugh.

"R-r-really?" Pilar asks, taking out a drink from her big-bulky bag.

Amber looks over to see teenagers were painting graffiti all over Jazz.

"He introduced a robot to Underworld," Amber then turns her attention back towards Pilar and Miranda. "If he could do that; convert an alien into a vampire could do anything he set his mind to-even going out into war and do what was right."

Pilar gasps.

"What War was he in?" Pilar asks.

Amber leans back, sipping her drink via straw.

"Operation Desert Storm."

Jazz's searches on the inter-webs came up with more information about a possible, oncoming World War 3 instead of Desert Storm. _Humans really get ancy on wars. Haven't they had enough wars against other to begin with? _The conversation these women were having seemed to be rather interesting. The Autobot got bits and pieces of their conversation as he looked up this TV show "Angel".

"What does Alonso mean?" Amber asks Pilar, just out of her curiosity.

"Ready for the battle." Pilar said.

Amber smiles.

"Mary would have liked it, gone quite well together..." Amber's hands are trembling. Amber then begins crying into her hands. The grief that Amber had initially gotten over had suddenly swarmed back in. Her friends had been with Amber from High School to college. "A...ala...ala...Allon-sy, Alonso."

Miranda and Pilar hug the sad Italian woman.

::Jazz. Give me directions to the nearest gas station!::

::Hold up, Hide,::

::I need oil.:

::Follow the traffic road.::

::Jazz, where is the nearest Gas station!::

Jazz laughs, activating his hologram. He rolls down his windows.

"Kids, think before you use graffiti." Jazz gives the boys a little bit of advice. "You just vandalized my armor!"

The kids stare at Jazz's hologram.

"AHH!" The first boy shrieks. "It's Seely Booth, Run!"

The first boy runs away fast as his feet could carry him.

"AH IT'S ANGELUS!" The Second boy runs after the first boy through the crowd.

The third boy, just stood there gaping at Jazz's hologram.

::Ironhide!::

The third boy then dashes once he saw Jazz's hologram yell out a name as though he was calling on a phone.

:: And you just found out:. I may have 'used' your hologram...::

Jazz rolls up his windows.

::Change holograms, now.:: Jazz demands Ironhide to reverse the change.

Oh, but Ironhide may have conditions for that.

::Give me directions to the nearest gas station. then I will:: Ironhide bides his advantage.

Jazz sighs, giving up on playing this charade on Ironhide.

::Fine, here's the directions...:


	8. Healing Cybertronians is only temporary

Jazz is holding up a sliced in half cardoor hooked to his left, gigantic servo. The dents on his digits are not significant to him, but for Amber it's painfully obivous. Hiding in big buildings could be the worst idea a human could think of for a Autobot that has a big vehicle mode. Sitting by a a window (that gave her the perfect view of Jazz) In a rented apartment ,and a Ironhide who didn't tell where he went, Amber had the worst luxery to be near a cry-baby.

Amber is sitting at big, round dinner table.

"Having one baby on the way isn't enough." Amber combs through her hair. She gets up from the table and puts on her pink robe that had been hanging on the white seatbeside her.

The scene transititons to Jazz.

"Owch." Jazz complains, sitting inbetween two tree's that were almost like leaf clovers grown. "I should have known squeezing through the alley would do this."

Amber came out from the apartment in her robe, wearing her best long sleeve purple-red sweatshirt underneath.

"You big crybaby." Amber starts off on Jazz. "You should be at a car-shop; getting repairs."

Jazz lowers himself down to AMber.

"They are closed on Saturdays and Sundays." Jazz tells her.

Tonight is a saturday.

Amber puckers her lips, trying to decide on one thing.

"Are all of you big crybabies?" Amber asks, coming forward to the gigantic Pontanic. She takes out a big tool box from the bushes, _Bringing a tool box along the way is nifty._

Jazz shook his servos.

"No," He denies. "We are not. And you are not going to use that hammer on me!"

Amber grins, finding a good source to annoy her good amico.

"Then put down your hand, and let me see how bad it is." Amber waves her right hand. "Or else I will tickel under your arm and then your belly, finally I will have this all recorded so whenever big-seargent-who-makes-weapons can see. I'll add background music to make it more shamefully embarrashing."

Jazz lowers his servo, complying to her.

"Now, wasn't that so simple?" Amber said, giving him a thumbs up.

Jazz grumbles something along the lines of 'Not simple'.

Amber's finger tips glow a light blue as they touch a part of Jazz's dented digits. If Jazz had his visor flippedd off then Amber would have been ble to see his optics put her hand under his left index digit and took out a tool that melts metal back together. Amber puts on a metal-helmet mostly associated with making a sword .

"This will only hurt a little bit." Amber turns on the tool and ues it to mend the wound on Jazz's digit.

The light blue energy and flames take a sudden merge; healing and throwing off some electrical sparks in the process.

"OW!" Jazz yelps, his servo moved places. He wanted her to stop. "That hurts! It hurts, -"

"Shut it, big cry baby!" Amber snaps back, as the lid protecting her face has a dark glass-ware.

It took a few seconds for her to see what's actually happening.

"...Wait what." Amber turns off the tool.

The flames that had been ignited with the allspark power heal most of Jazz's wounds. The power retreats back into Amber's fingertips. _Wait. What just happened?Did I just summon power and heal a Cybertronian? _Amber couldn't believe it, her first words to say were quite a struggle to say. Jazz clears his throat but all that comes out his mouth are nothing.

"Woah." Amber finally said, taking off her helmet. "Just woah.

"It's only temporary," Jazz tells her, in a low voice. "It's not...I don't get why you humans look at us that way."

Amber tilts her head.

"Like you are?" Amber waves a finger at Jazz. "You are more, like, pernament,"

Jazz laughs.

"No, it's temporary." Jazz claims. "But...Thank you."

Amber waves her right hand.

"Don't ask for it ALL the time."

"It won't effect your child, not a trace of cybertronian will be inside her."

Amber's eyes light up.

"...Jazz?" She gives him the eye. "Have you been using Ironhide to determine what my baby's gender is?"

Jazz taps his digits, in denial.

"No." He said, straight forward.

"AH HA!" Amber folds her arms. "I knew it. You convinced Ironhide to give you the X-ray program!"

Jazz sighs.

"No...yes..."

"Pucker up on taking me to Niagra falls, on your gas," Amber tells him. "Not my money will be spent this trip."


	9. The ending isn't always bad

_ Memoren-13 and her Decepticon friend VictimDrive had murdered David, including his old friend. They couldn't be fooled. That wasn't a good idea David had done, as anyone would say if they heard. So, in her 6th month, Amber discovered what David had done through VictimDrive (Who attacked Jazz and Amber at a picnic)without being told the rest.  
_

_"You cannot fool Decepticons, at all." Amber repeats what Jazz told her a month ago. She waved her index finger at the giant robot as he is cornered by her. "And you told me that!"_

_ "It was David's idea."  
_

_ Amber's fury is boiling._

_ "Davids idea?" She repeated, her voice raises. The fury in her voice is what a child could fear. Her eyes were blazing "He's my **husband,** he should have told me"_

_ Ironhide took a sigh, knowing the news would shatter this woman into pieces._

_"..Was is the keyword." Ironhide said._

_ Jazz edgedds away from Ironhide, knowing Amber better than him. Amber is completely point-blank what he is about to say, the confusion and disbelief is present on her young, human face face. Her hurtful eyes could break him into pieces if Jazz looked at them any longer. It seemed to be the spell of when the wishes of a human is followed through to the tea. It could hurt who they were doing this wish for.  
_

_"Your husband is dead." Ironhide added.  
_

_"My..." She couldn't find the words to say what she is trying to say. The Tears in her eyes shattered Jazz's spark. A human who he befriended suddenly saw him in a different light. "Jazz...Y-t-you knew."_

_ "It was the only way to make sure you and the child were to live.:" Jazz told her. "It was his wish."_

Present Day Amber snaps out the world that was intuned and recalling in. Her son, born a healthy human, had grown into this strong and eager-to-play-video games 10 year old. He was just a baby when Jazz died. Sometimes Amber regretted what had happened back then. Ten, long years since the Autobots and Decepticon war entered her life.

The ding from the oven had taken her out of it

"Mom, why do you have a steering wheel with the Autobot Symbol?" Her son calls out, from the living room.

Amber pokes her head out the kitchen.

"He was a great friend."

This intrigued his interested.

"Who?"

Amber took out a big batch of cookies from the oven using a glove. Her son came into the kitchen carrying a stick-the fancy way to turn the televison off by waving it in the air-rather than a remote controll. Amber hadn't used the television remote at all not since the day Optimus Prime left Earth in 2014.

"Son, sit down," Amber said. Her son asked more questions than his dad did.

Her son sat down on a stool, putting the stick on the table.

"Spill it, Ambre." Her son said, snapping his fingers.

Amber rubs her forehead.

"You don't have to be calling me by my first name, son."

Her son, who's name is what we may learn, makes his best poker face.

"You are a martian," Her son said, all wide-eyed. "I have an alien friend with tentacles and three eyes!"

Oh boys, they have such wild imaginations.

"Jazz was a sure, easy friend." Amber said, finally letting it all come out. Her son looks puzzled, the same way David would be. Just like his father in many ways. "I think either he or Ironhide mistakened your gender for a girl. That's why you have a girls name,Sherly."

Her son, is actually named Sherlock but most people call him Sherly, hands are getting red.

"Ambre, that's not fair." Sherly said, his eyes would say this boy did not like what he is hearing.

Amber grins, happy to actually make her son mad at her. Instead of her being mad at him.

"You were named by robots." Amber taunts him.

"You are a martian!" Sherly defensively said, going on his opinion. "Girls have the cooties! Moms come from Mars, and I come from the real world where everyone is a clone. The Enterprise exists and you are really a klingon in disguise. Machines are just the backstory of what's really going on."

Well, they did move to Italy and have been living there ever since.

"Sherly," Amber said. "You wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for the Autobots, like Bumblebee leading them to safety, Optimus Prime saving Earth not once but TWICE, and Jazz...Oh Jazz..Risking his neck out there to protect YOU inside me. I have a good idea what a klingon are. But are you femilar with the Telesatra?"

Sherly shook his head.

" . ," Amber adds, taking out a cookie.

Sherly's eyes become small.

"Watch Lets Kill Hitler." Amber drinks some coffee. She swallos her little sip and then continued to lecture her son. "Now if you don't mind. I want you to know that everyday we live, we go out there and be the lazy son of a truck as we are...We may have knowledge to get ourselves out of a zombie invasuon..."

"Mom, IT'S INVASION."

Amber gets a laugh over it. She finally got him to call her 'Mom'.

"As I was saying; We get rid of the Transformers ,who try helping us. We want to get rid of the good guys, but no, we cling on to hope." Amber takes a bite from the hot cookie,and then quickly takes a big sip from her milk. "...You should know...That hope is what we cannot get rid of. Sherly, don't try getting some cookies. They are too hot for you."

And when she went into her car, she would always remember that day where Jazz left.

_"Look, we don't always live for long," Jazz warned her._

_Amber pouted. _

_"What?"_

_ Jazz rubs his fore helm._

_ "There's a war coming on," Jazz tells her. "And some of us might not survive. You will survive. But I won't."_

_"Jazz, you won't die on Sherly." Amber did her best, sweet innocent look. "He needs somebody to tell him what's the best..."_

_Jazz puts his servo on her shoulder._

_ "I trust you."_

_Those words didn't just mean he trusted her. It meant...Goodbye._

"Mom?" Sherly looks at her. He waves his hand up and down. "Mom you are randomly crying again."

Amber shook her head.

"Tissues," She waves her hand. "Now."

_That day where she learned he died, that steering wheel was delivered by the Decepticons..They thoughtt Amber knew where Sam Witwicky was. She had no clue whatsover on this boy who screamed frankly a lot. It was just a typical day at first. Settling into her new life with somebody else to make sure nothing got extremely serious. And to make sure there wasn't a living piece of scrap Memorem-13 hanging around. _

_ "Amber!" Lean, The Russian friend, shouted. "You got mail! A BIG ONE! It has the Autobot symbol on it."  
_

_ Amber hadn't finished blow drying. _

_"MIiiiiine!" Amber screeches, holding her blow-dryer._

_ Lean puts the box on the table._

_"Gee." Lean said, as Amber tore into it._

_Amber flips over the box._

**_C-c-lcang._**

_A steering wheel fell down. It landed on her kitchen counter. The gleaming, scratched up Autobot symbol seemed damaged. It didn't seem so shiny and awe-inspiring. There was some cables that were still poking out from the end. Everything that had been built up in anticipation for something cool from Jazz went down the drain. He wouldn't take his own steering wheel out._

_ "NO." Amber shrieks, backing away from the wheel. Her eyes became hot. The feeling of her stomach turning took over her. "No..No..No..Jazz!"  
_

"I don't get why you cry over the steering wheel when we go to a funeral." Sherly admits. "Seriously. It makes me feel humilated in front of my friends."

Amber daps at her eyes.

"Sherly, This is who you are living with. My best amico was a Autobot," She looks at him with red eyes. "Wait untill you befriend one. It breaks your heart one piece at a time when they are gone. Completey gone. And now I just wish those 'Cons would finish it off by killing me."


End file.
